


His Universe

by combativelyunhappy



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: BDSM elements, Consent is given offscreen, Deepthroating, Dom/sub Undertones, Dorks in Love, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Service Top!Shulk, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24756556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/combativelyunhappy/pseuds/combativelyunhappy
Summary: Nothing could describe the feeling of holding Alvis in his arms as they slept the night away. They didn't get to spend many nights together in the same bed; either he was pulling an all-nighter in his lab or Alvis was off discovering his purpose in the new world. It made the time they spent sleeping next to each other all the more sweet.Nothing could also describe the feeling of having his universe spread beneath him, restrained and needy as he pleaded for release.
Relationships: Alvis/Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	His Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble I've been thinking of recently. Alvis/Shulk is a criminally underrated ship that really deserves some more love.

Alvis lay spread beneath him, neck exposed and littered with love bites. His bright silver hair was tousled and lay in a fan shape on the pillow. His body was heaving with exertion, pulses of a soft red glow illuminating the room with every breath. His wrists were bound above his head; tight enough to withstand constant tugging yet loose enough to undo if he so wished. His legs were similarly bound, spread far enough apart to put his lover on full display for him and only him.

Shulk adored Alvis when he was like this. Pliant, needy, vulnerable, wanton. In the end, though, it was an act of trust. Trusting in Shulk that he would take care of him. That magnitude of trust never failed to send waves of intoxicating pleasure through his veins, making him shiver in delight. A small, needy noise drew his attention back to his lover. Shulk chuckled, tracing the outline of his lover's muscles, his touch so light that gooseflesh trailed behind it like tracks in snow. He started at the "V" of his neck, admiring the way the tendons flexed with every strained whimper and moan. He moved down each shoulder, admiring the strong biceps that could pin him down without a second thought. He paid special attention to his firm pecks, a particularly sensitive area that never failed to illicit a moan from his lover. Alvis whined when he purposely avoided the crystal, moving instead to his abs. They were felt more than seen on his slim body but were undoubtedly there nonetheless; he had ended up on his backside more than once during wrestling matches. He traced down his hips to his thighs, the muscles tense with pleasure and strength. He couldn't help but give them an appreciative squeeze. They were his favorite part of Alvis, if he had to name a place. He didn't miss the little whimpers of delight when he went over a particularly sensitive spot. 

"Patience. I will take care of you," Shulk murmured. His lover threw his head back in frustraion, arousal clearly evident on his face. He lowered his head to where his face was level with the crystal. Alvis moaned in anticipation, his breaths becoming shallow and more erratic. He placed a gentle kiss on the center of the core, reveling at Alvis' groan of delight. He pressed another kiss, and then another, and then another to the center. The symphony of his lover's cries were music to his ears. He started licking and lightly sucking at the skin bordering the crystal, the strange yet homely taste of Alvis on his tongue. He particularly enjoyed the anguished cry as his lover, his universe, begged for release. He kept teasing, moving over and over around the length of the core. A task that never failed to be entertaining.

Shulk heard rustling above his head. A hand slipped into his hair, gripping so tight it hurt, and yanked his head up. He moaned, his eyes closing as more blood rushed towards his own cock. When he cracked open his eyes, he could see the intensity in his lover's face, the silent command in his eyes. Nodding, Shulk slipped a hand between their bodies, grasping Alvis' cock and slowly pumping. He moved his head down once again, licking and sucking at the core with more intensity. Shulk knew it wouldn't be long when the hand in his hair gripped tightly once again. Sure enough, his universe came a second later with a sharp cry, painting their chests white as the room lit up with the color of cherries. Shulk pressed soft kisses to the glowing crystal, careful to not overstimulate. 

When his universe relaxed, Shulk untied all of the bindings. Before he could clean them both up, hands that were not his own grasped at his belt buckle, unlocking it with practiced ease. The offending garment and undergarment were flung to the side of the room with little care in the world. Alvis hovered over his dick, hot breath sending waves of pleasure through his body. That burning hot mouth suddenly took him all the way down to the base, sucking deeply with a slight scrape of teeth. Shulk nearly screamed, his legs spreading wide as Alvis' bobbed his head up and down. He tried to get it to last but all it took was the feeling of that intense stare before he came with a shout, blowing his load into his lover's mouth. Alvis swallowed all of it, smirking as a little bit trickled out of the corners of his lips. Shulk gave him a dopey smile and reached blindly for a towel to wipe them off with. A hand on his wrist stopped him.

"It's alright Shulk. Let us rest for tonight," His lover murmured, brushing stray strands of hair behind his ear.

"Are you sure…?" Shulk managed to say, his words slurred and his mind foggy. Alvis gave an equally dopey smile and merely pulled them both into a close embrace, pulling the duvet over their shoulders. He threw his arm over Shulk's side, pressing their chests flush together. He tucked his own head under Shulk's, letting the feeling of safety and the rhythmic beating of his human's heart lull him to sleep. They would have time to clean up the morning. Or afternoon. Whenever they decided to get out of bed.

**Author's Note:**

> As I said before in my previous fic: This is not a guide to have sex nor is it an attempt to portray how to have sex. This is for entertainment purposes only. 
> 
> Any and all constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.


End file.
